Egoísmo
by KitsukyR
Summary: "El egoísmo es en esencia un sentimiento noble, y cada persona es responsable de su propia felicidad y no la de los demás. O quizás sólo otra mentira para hacernos sentir mejor." AU, EdxWinxAl.
1. Chapter 1

**Egoísmo**

_**Capítulo uno: Prólogo**_

"No significó nada." dijo.

Sus ojos tristes y decepcionados seguían presentes.

"Nada para él." Dijo con seguridad. "Y nada para mí."

Estúpidamente, lo creyó. Quizás porque las mentiras eran cálidas. Y la verdad sólo abría la puerta a la realidad.

Y a veces la realidad puede golpearte duro, fuerte y sin anestesia.

Luego de un incómodo beso en la mejilla, Al detuvo su automóvil en la puerta de su casa. Winry no estaba lista para retirarse aún, le insistió y casi suplicó que siguieran hablando.

"Estoy cansado, Win. Nos vemos mañana." dijo él sin quitar la vista del parabrisas. Como si hubiese algo más interesante que observar.

En otra situación, la rubia hubiese gritado algo parecido a _"¡AL, IMBÉCIL!" _y no hubiesen bastado ni cinco camiones para retirarla de allí.

Pero hoy decidió solo entrecerrar sus ojos y asentir su cabeza en manera de afirmación, para luego bajarse del auto sin decir una palabra más.

Subió las escaleras, abrió la puerta de su habitación y automáticamente se recostó boca abajo sobre la cama.

Las palabras de Al seguían retumbando una y otra vez en su cabeza.

No había llorado.

Lo que hacía el hecho más grave.

¿Cómo podía?

Ah, pero sí, así de grave era.

Sabía que no tenía que pensar más de la cuenta. Por lo menos, no por ahora. El sol la despertaría por la mañana, y la tortura para ambos seguiría continuando, latente. Lo más inteligente que podía hacer ahora era descansar.

Winry se deslizó entre las sábanas, cerró sus ojos y esperó que el sueño se apoderara de ella. Pero conciliar el sueño le resultaba más difícil de lo que imaginaba. Corrió las cortinas de la ventana, observando casi hipnotizada la luna de esa noche. Era hermosa y luminosa como siempre.

Lástima que parecía un poco triste.

Por un instante, intentó divagar con su vista si es que el auto de Al seguía estacionado en la puerta.

Obviamente que no, ya sabía que se había retirado de allí hace un largo tiempo.

Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, su cabeza descansando sobre el borde de la ventana mientras observaba el cielo.

Winry era estúpida. Incoherente. Impulsiva.

Estúpida otra vez. Dos y millones de veces más.

Y confusión parecía ser una palabra que últimamente la describía a la perfección.

Tragó aire como si fuese la última bocanada que llegaría a sus pulmones.

Y así la rubia recordó, imprudentemente, la primera vez que lo había visto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No llovía.

Tampoco nevaba.

Y el sol de ese día no estaba brillando más de costumbre ni de otra forma inusual.

Tampoco caían dramáticas hojas de los árboles ni pétalos de flores rosadas.

No era como los cuentos de hadas ni como lo había soñado, no había nada de lo que podía sospechar que se avecinaría algo que podría cambiarla. La verdad era que Winry estaba siendo presente lo que se trataba una tarde de lo más normal, común y corriente.

Excepto que ésa era una de las primeras citas que tenía con Alphonse.

La incomodidad y los nervios que acompañaban el ambiente eran evidentes.

Winry se distrajo cuando, de repente, Al levantó la vista e hizo una seña con la mano. Si hubiese prestado atención, hubiera sido consciente de que Al no estaba precisamente llamando al mesero para pedirle la cuenta.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? Prometiste que llamarías el momento en el que volverías.- exclamó.

-¡Bueeeeeno!- fue su respuesta mientras que colocaba sus hombros detrás de su nuca.

La rubia levantó la vista hacia la persona desconocida que estaba frente a ellos.

Se encontró con un apuesto hombre de cabello y ojos dorados.

El parecido entre ambos era evidente.

La diferencia estaba en que éste tenía el cabello más amarillo y largo que el de Al, y aunque tenía el mismo color de ojos dorado que siempre llamaban su atención, había algo más.

Algo.

A pesar de los ojos curiosos de Winry que seguían observándolo de arriba abajo, éste aún no había sido consciente o por lo menos, no se había mostrado interesado con su presencia. Su sonrisa se extendió para escapar una carcajada, mientras que hablaba con Al. Winry intentó prestar atención a la conversación, aunque no era más que dos amigos, familiares o conocidos hablando con alegría, y nada que ella podía acotar.

-Déjame presentarte. Nii-san, ella es Winry. Winry, él es Edward, mi hermano mayor.-

Finalmente, el chico fijó su mirada en la rubia que estaba sentada frente a Al.

No sabía que le había gustado más, su pelo rubio y largo, sus ojos azules, sus labios o su camisa color azul que revelaba el inicio de sus senos.

-Es un placer conocerte.-dijo ella, estirando su mano con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Él abrió los ojos en modo de sorpresa y luego le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Igualmente.-

Luego de eso, Edward le dijo a su hermano que tenía un par de cosas pendientes que hacer. Antes de que Al pudiese preguntar, Edward lo calló con un saludo y antes de irse en cuestión de segundos, se dirigió hasta la rubia y dijo _"hasta pronto"._

Y eso fue todo.

Nada más ni nada menos.

Luego, la cita resultó sorprendentemente bien.

Para ella, Al era; sin vuelta atrás, perfecto.

Winry se enamoró de Al.

Y Al se enamoró de Winry.

Cuando su relación en términos reales comenzó, todo era fácil, todo estaba bien.

Todo era mágico.

¿Qué tan difícil podía ser?

Y el cumpleaños de Al fue la segunda vez que se lo encontró.

Era la primera vez que Winry concurría a un cumpleaños de él, con el título de _novia_.

Así que el hecho de estar rodeada entre tanta gente desconocida y la tonta presión por tener ese título, la había puesto un poco nerviosa.

Al lo notó, y gracias a eso, no tenía la mínima intención de apartarse de su lado.

Winry le gritó enojada, diciéndole que era su cumpleaños y tenía que disfrutarlo. A pesar de sus gritos que lograban asustar y alejar a Al con facilidad, la conocía a la perfección. Simplemente era Winry siendo amable. Ella hablaría con alguien, todo estaría bien y sus tontos nervios desaparecían en cuestión de segundos.

¿Qué tanto podía costarle eso?

Así fue como terminó ella en un rincón, sentada en una silla, con un vaso lleno como único acompañante en esa gran fiesta.

Luego de un rato, fue consciente de que su vaso se terminó más rápido de lo que pensaba. No es que le interesara seguir tomando, solo que le parecía lo más apropiado y la acción más disimulada para evitar mostrar su aburrimiento de esa noche.

-Disculpa, ¿podría tomar un trago?-preguntó amablemente a una persona quien estaba dándole la espalda.

-¿Uh?- lo escuchó pronunciar, al mismo tiempo que se daba vuelta para enfrentarla.

Antes de que pudiese servirle un poco de la botella de licor que descansaba en su mano, la rubia lo señaló con su dedo índice y exclamó:

-¡Yo te conozco!-

-¿Qué?-

-Fue hace varios meses atrás. Eres el hermano mayor de Al, ¿Edward? Si mal no recuerdo.- sonrió ella.

Edward se detuvo unos instantes, arqueando sus cejas. Intentó de recordar, y al instante su rostro apareció en su cabeza.

-Winry, ¿cierto?-

La rubia sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Cinco segundos se fueron en silencio. Hasta que Edward recordó que aún la botella de licor descansaba en su mano y casi al instante, sirvió un trago en el vaso vacío de ella. Ella le agradeció antes de beber un sorbo.

-Creo que Al está por allá, si es que lo estabas buscando.-dijo mientras que tomaba un poco de su propio vaso, dejando la botella sobre la mesa.

-Ah, sí, lo sé.-respondió con una sonrisa incómoda.

Edward la miró con un poco de sorpresa.

-¿Acaso no quieres estar con él?- preguntó casi irónicamente.Ante la fingida mirada confusa de ella, agregó:-Me dijo que tú y él están juntos.-comentó distraídamente, y al instante las mejillas de la rubia se enrojecieron.

-No puedo estar alrededor de él toda la noche.-explicó. –Es su cumpleaños, ¿no? Antes me dijo que había muchos amigos suyos que no veía desde hace un gran tiempo. Sería estúpido y egoísta si se quedara conmigo sólo porque no conozco a nadie.-

-Q… ¿Qué?-preguntó ella con sus mejillas aún enrojecidas, viendo como el rubio frente a ella seguía riéndose a carcajadas.

-Nada malo.-respondió, intentando respirar otra vez.

A pesar de los ojos confusos de Winry, la verdad es que no era nada malo.

Edward solo pensó en su cabeza que, exagerado o no, quizás, su hermano menor había elegido a la indicada ésta vez.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puedo creer que de verdad te simpatizara.-

-¿En serio?-

-De hecho, no puedo creer que a _él_ le agradaras _tú_.- agregó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿¡Qué estás queriendo decir con eso, Al?!- exclamó la rubia con unos ojos que podían asustar a cualquiera. Incluyéndolo.

-¡Nada malo!- sacudió sus manos velozmente en manera de negación. –Sólo que Nii-san es una persona un poco complicada.-

-¿Qué?-

-Es decir… al principio, es insoportable. Irresponsable, molesto, y quizás tampoco es muy amable. Pero… cuando comienzas a conocerlo, y con eso me refiero a conocerlo de verdad… verás que es una buena persona.-

Sus ojos azules se cerraron por unos instantes.

-Lo sé.-

-¿Lo sabes?-

-¡Claro! Siempre dices buenas cosas sobre él. ¿Y sabes qué? Se debe sentir muy orgulloso de tener un hermano como tú.-

Al se quedó mirándola.

-¿Dije algo malo?-

-Para nada.-

-Como sea, es un buen chico.-

-Tal vez podríamos salir a cenar alguna vez los tres. Ya que ambos pudieron congeniar.- comentó con una típica sonrisa que fue borrada al instante que notó como las suaves manos de su novia rodeaban su cuello.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-

La rubia sonrió ante la inocente pregunta.

-Nada.- sonrió ella, dándole suaves besos en sus labios.

-Entonces… ¿qué te parece mi idea?-

-¿Cuál idea?-

-Winry…-

-Hablemos de eso después.- ronroneó en su oído antes de seguir con su acción que tarde o temprano, ganaría.

Y Al no era precisamente fuerte cuando se trataba de ella.

Un pequeño grito de sorpresa escapó de la rubia cuando sintió los brazos de Al aferrándose a su espalda.

-¿¡Qué estás haciendo?!-

Al besó sus labios entre risas antes de llevarla hasta la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

N/A: Oh, no, no. Obviamente que nada de esto termina acá :D. Ku-ku-ku. Perdón pero adoro la relación Edward-Winry-Alphonse, y siempre me gustó jugar con éste trío. ¡Y al fin tengo la oportunidad de hacerlo! ¡DE VERDAD! ¡YAHOO! Espero que les guste, porque amo a cada uno de éstos rubios, y espero llegar a escribir reales conexiones entre ellos porque es mi sueño hecho realidad (BOEEEE) Jajaja. Y sí, lo primero fue un flash-back, por si no quedó lo suficientemente evidente… Y AMO LOS FLASHBACKS. Y Obvio que me volví un poco loca con esto, espero recibir sus más honestas opiniones (aunque solo sea el prólogo) así sé si vale la pena continuarlo o no :P. Les mando un beso enorme!

Kit.


	2. Partida

**Egoísmo**

_**Capítulo dos: Partida**_

No es que él fuese _**engreído**_ ni mucho menos.

No era como el imbécil de Roy Mustang.

-Disculpe, Señor Elric…- tocó la puerta de la habitación. -¿Señor Elric, se encuentra ahí?-

El rubio de ojos dorados quitó con suavidad el libro que descansaba sobre sus ojos y lo dejó en el suelo. Se levantó pesadamente y se acercó hacia la puerta. –Sí.- asintió. -¿Qué sucede?-

-Uh… lamento molestarlo, pero acaba de recibir una llamada.-

-¿Una llamada?-

-Sí.-

Un par de ojos somnolientos se quedaron pensando de quién podría tratarse. Sólo recibía llamadas de su hermano a menudo, pero jamás a esa hora.

De repente, lo recordó.

-¡Ah! ¡Sí, ya voy!- murmuró entre balbuceos al mismo tiempo que descendía rápidamente las escaleras del hotel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_El tren llegará a Central a las diez"_ dijo, y él podía sentir que ella estaba sonriéndole desde la otra línea telefónica.

"_Está bien. Iré a recogerte a la estación. Nos vemos mañana". _

Dicho y hecho, ahí estaba.

Sentado en uno de los asientos de espera, se perdió en uno de sus libros. Hasta que el ruido de la campana sonó, anunciando la llegada del tren. Levantó la vista, intentando buscar su rostro entre toda esa gente desconocida.

-Siempre llegas puntual pero ¿jamás te molestas en ir a buscar dónde estoy?- dijo una voz casualmente conocida.

Pero ella lo encontró primero.

Edward pestañó varias veces en sorpresa, y luego sonrió entre dientes. –Rose.- dijo antes de guardar su libro.

-Lo siento.- dijo él, de manera despreocupada, al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento. –Déjame ayudarte con eso.- tomó sus maletas que anteriormente descansaban en sus manos. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y procedieron a caminar juntos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a su destino, los ojos de la mujer se abrieron como platos.

Recordó cuando Ed había comentado sobre su hospedaje en un hotel. El detalle era que ella aún no estaba acostumbrada a las elecciones tan… peculiarmente lujosas que él podía llegar a tener.

El rubio, tomó las llaves de su bolsillo y cuando finalmente ingresaron al hotel, abrió la puerta que correspondía su habitación.

Ella se adentró en la habitación casi al instante, curiosa. El lugar no conllevaba gran espacio, no más allá de lo que realmente necesitaba. Pero era, sin duda alguna, precioso.

La cama de dos piezas cubierta con sábanas de seda fue lo primero que llamó su atención. Hasta que notó a un costado, una pequeña mesa de luz hecha de vidrio; donde descansaba media botella de whisky y un vaso vacío.

-¿Tomaste hoy?- preguntó con una notoria preocupación en su voz. Las agujas del reloj no estaban cerca de las doce del mediodía.

-No.- respondió de manera firme y automática, al instante que escuchó su pregunta. Luego deslizó sus maletas a un lado de la puerta.

Ella suspiró agradecida. Después, elevó un poco la vista hacia el cuadro que se encontraba detrás de la cama, decorando la habitación.

-Ah, ¿qué es eso?- preguntó casi pensando en voz alta, su curiosidad y emoción haciendo presencia.

-Der Kuss.-

Los ojos de la morena lo miraron con intriga.

-¿Qué?-

Los labios de Edward se arquearon formando una sonrisa. –Es el título original en alemán.- explicó él. –"El beso" o "El beso de los enamorados". De Gustav Klimt. Uno de sus mejores obras hasta el momento.- su orgullo estaba explayándose en cada palabra que decía, las cuales había memorizado claro y preciso en su cabeza.

-Es una copia de todas formas, ¿verdad?-

-Seh, claro.-

La mujer sonrió encantada.

-¿Cuál es su historia?-

-…¿Historia?-

-Sí. Todos tienen cierta representación o significado, ¿cierto? ¿De qué trata éste?-

Edward tragó saliva.

No lo sabía.

-No lo sé.- susurró él, casi avergonzado, con su cabeza baja.

Rose sonrió ante la respuesta, y acortó la distancia que tenía con el cuadro. Cuando Edward le preguntó qué estaba haciendo, ella le dijo algo parecido a "intentando notar los detalles".

-No hagas eso.-

-¿Por qué no?-

El rubio se quitó los zapatos.

Luego suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Si lo aprecias de lejos, es complicado porque sientes que aún hay muchas cosas desconocidas que te faltan por descubrir, lo que te ocasiona más intriga y curiosidad. Pero si te acercas demasiado y notas cada diminuto detalle, pierde su encanto. Ya conociste todo, entonces, ¿qué sentido tiene? Sólo te queda decepcionarte por eso.-

La confusión en la mirada de ella se hizo más notable.

-No importa qué es lo que uno haga, no existe un punto medio. Blanco o negro. Nada más fácil que eso.-

Rose se quedó en silencio por un determinado tiempo. -¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de arte?-

La miró arqueando las cejas.

No estaba hablando de arte, no en su totalidad.

Se limitó a suspirar y decirle que olvide lo que acababa de decirle, y así lo hizo. Luego, notó el pequeño y elegante cuarto de baño con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ed, el viaje fue un poco agotador. ¿Te molesta si tomo un baño?- sus ojos parecían brillar ante la pregunta.

El rubio negó con la cabeza y después de ver la sonrisa de su rostro, Rose cerró el cuarto de baño con delicadeza y Ed se quedó mirando el cuadro que descansaba en la pared de la habitación.

No tenía ni el más mínimo conocimiento por el arte.

Tomó un libro y a los pocos minutos se quedó absuelto por él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Odiaba tener que sentirse así.

Con los mismos pensamientos que seguían divagando y atacando en su cabeza, él seguía ordenando y limpiando cada rincón de su casa como si fuese suya.

Winry no quería decirlo. Era como si otra parte de ella estaba deteniéndola, por obvias razones.

No quería ser egoísta.

Quería comprender sus razones, ponerse en su posición, entender lo difícil que era para él.

Al la miró desde su lugar. La rubia no se percató al principio, hasta que esa típica sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Una amable, pero algo impaciente. Esperando su respuesta.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó, de repente. Esperando sus quejas, gritos, protestas, algo.

Odiaba tener que sentirse así.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, como una pequeña niña. -¿Qué es lo que esperas que te diga?-

-¿Qué seas honesta?-

No tuvo que pedir más, porque la sinceridad de Winry era algo que uno obtenía con facilidad.

-¡No estoy bien con nada de esto!-

Al sonrió otra vez. Con un semblante duro, agotador. Porque no quería irse, porque no sabía cómo explicárselo y porque no merecía su perdón.

-Lo siento.- confesó la rubia y procedió a sentarse en una silla. Alphonse la miró. –No quiero comportarme así, me siento una idiota.- Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa cuando sintió la mano de él entrelazarse con la suya.

-Winry, no tiene ningún sentido que estés pidiendo disculpas.- dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa ante la ironía de la situación.

-Pero…- no pensó ninguna frase correcta para responder, solo las palabras que quemaban en su garganta parecían ser las más adecuadas. –Se suponía que te irías a Central en un par de semanas, pero de repente te vas mañana. Lo siento, no estoy muy segura cómo reaccionar.-

Por supuesto que Winry sabía cómo reaccionar.

Como siempre lo hacía.

Gritándole, probablemente arrojándole objetos directos hacia su cabeza.

Pero por alguna razón, toda esa escena resultaba terriblemente agotadora por el día de hoy.

Alphonse lo sabía.

Pero tampoco sabía cómo arreglarlo.

Suavemente, movió un mechón de su cabello y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Los ojos azules de ella seguían clavados sobre el suelo, inexpresivos ante su tacto.

-Regresaré antes de lo esperado. Lo prometo.- dulcemente, besó su mejilla. Luego ojeó una maleta color marrón que se encontraba a un lado de él. Se aseguró que no olvidara nada importante, mientras que Winry pensaba en cada palabra que acababa de decirle.

Y una idea pasó por su mente.

-¿Y qué tal si no tienes que regresar ésta vez?-

Una un poco descabellada.

-¿Cómo?-

Al mismo instante, una sonrisa hizo aparición en su rostro.

-¡Iré contigo!-

Alphonse Elric pestañó varias veces, con sus labios confundidos, entreabiertos.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó tontamente, asegurándose si, por casualidad, había escuchado correctamente.

-Es siempre lo mismo.- dijo ella. –Estás un tiempo en Rizembul, pero tarde o temprano, tienes que volver a Central. A veces yo tengo que ir a Rush Valley. Luego me preguntas si estaré bien, aun cuando sabes que una de las cosas que quiero hacer es estar a tu lado.-

-Winry…- murmuró.

-¡Déjame terminar!- lo interrumpió, acercándose hacia él con pasos lentos a medida que seguía hablando. -¡Sólo quiero estar contigo! ¡Entonces, déjame estar contigo!-

Al se rió, abiertamente. Provocando las mejillas enrojecidas de la rubia. -¿Qué? ¿Es tan extraño que quiera verte más seguido?-

-No, por supuesto que no lo es.- respondió, su dulce sonrisa aún latente. -¿Y qué es lo que tienes planeado hacer?-

-Uh… iré contigo a Central.-

-¿Qué hay de tu trabajo en Rush Valley?-

-Me mantendré en contacto con Garfield por si necesita mi ayuda. Después de todo, el tren me deja justo en la estación.-

-Las llamadas telefónicas en el hotel no serán un problema.-

-Aunque sigo de vacaciones por si lo olvidabas, así que no será tan fácil deshacerte de mí.- dijo ella de manera divertida.

Alphonse estalló en una carcajada, para luego suspirar y observar a su novia de arriba abajo.

-¿Estás segura de esto?-

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-

El rubio no se resistió por mucho y se lanzó hacia ella, aferrándose en un abrazo.

-Te quiero.- susurró en sus largos cabellos. –Yo también. Pero ya sabías eso.- se acercó a sus labios y lo besó. –¡Ahora ayúdame a preparar mi maleta!- dijo divertida al mismo tiempo que casi saltaba hacia su habitación, tomando con fuerza la mano de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lamento no haber estado allí.- escuchó una voz hablar desde el cuarto de baño.

-¿No te dije ya que no importaba?-

-Aun así…-

-Al no morirá sólo porque no fuiste a uno de sus cumpleaños, Rose.- respondió el rubio con un semblante monótono.

Finalmente, la puerta del baño se abrió y la muchacha se adentró en la habitación cubierta solo con una toalla blanca. Allí yacía él, cómodamente recostado sobre una elegante cama de sábanas blancas que poseía el suficiente espacio para dos personas.

-No me estaba refiriendo a Al.-

El joven la miró, sin moverse de su posición y luego escapó un suspiro largo.

-Sabes que hubiese preferido ir a Rizembul, ver a Al y estar contigo. Fue un viaje de último momento, lo siento.-

Él se quitó los zapatos y los arrojó al suelo.

-Deja de pedir disculpas, estás exagerando.-

-¿No estás molesto?-

-¿Por qué lo estaría?- dijo él, lógicamente, encogiendo los hombros.

La morena sonrió relajada y luego se sentó sobre el borde de la cama.

-Entonces cuéntame cómo están todos. Hace un tiempo que no veo a Al. Tampoco a Roy, ¿cómo está él? ¿Y los demás?-

-Roy tampoco pudo ir.- respondió al mismo tiempo que quitaba su chaqueta y la arrojaba sobre una silla. –Estaba ocupado, dijo que tenía unos asuntos que resolver o algo parecido.-

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?- preguntó curiosa.

Él se limitó a arquear las cejas. -¿Importa? No le presté atención.-

La mujer rió.

-¿La pasaste bien a pesar de eso?-

-Sí.- respondió distraídamente, concentrado en desabotonar cada botón de su camisa. Luego de quitársela, la lanzó hacia la silla. Por cuestión de error de cálculos, terminó en el suelo. Escapó de sus labios un suspiro lleno de decepción.

Después de eso, pasó a quitarse el pantalón y terminó con solo un par de calzoncillos.

Bostezó y estiró sus hombros.

Miró a la mujer que seguía aún inmóvil en el borde de la cama, y con un movimiento de sus manos, le dio una seña para que se recostara junto a él.

Rose sonrió como una pequeña niña.

-Lamento que tuve que irme de viaje a Lior y no pude estar para el cumpleaños de Al.- le susurró.

Edward endureció los labios. –Dejemos de hablar de eso de una buena vez…-

La morena largó una pequeña risa.

-A pesar de eso, me alegro que hayas visto a tu hermano. Hacía tiempo que no lo veías, ¿cierto?-

-Seh, es verdad.- el rubio se quedó con una mirada pensativa. –Probablemente tenga que decírtelo tarde o temprano, pero estoy planeando en quedarme un… determinado tiempo aquí, en Central.-

-Por mí está bien.- respondió Rose, colocando de manera suave su mano sobre el pecho de él. –Acabo de volver de Lior, así que… estoy libre por ahora.-

-¿Segura? Haz lo que te plazca. Sólo quería informarte, por si es que-

Rose lo interrumpió, y negó con la cabeza, cosa que Edward respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-Por cierto… Ed…-

-Hm?-

-Te quiero.- dijo con sus mejillas enrojecidas.

No es que él fuese _engreído_, ni mucho menos.

Era una persona realista.

Totalmente consciente de sus virtudes así como de sus defectos.

Y a lo largo de su vida, había conocido a muchas mujeres.

Muchas de ellas lo habían amado.

Edward tragó saliva.

-Yo también.- respondió.

Lamentablemente, nunca llegó a sentir amor por ninguna de ellas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_N/A: ¿Publiqué el segundo capítulo en menos de una década? Wow, eso sí que es raro, eh. ¡Pero acá está! ¡Como prometí! (¿?) Ok, no. ¡Pero acá está igual! Oh, apareció Rose. OH. Y hasta hubo menciones de otros personajes, OH GAD. YO SÉ QUE HAY ALGUIEN DETRÁS PREGUNTANDOSE QUÉ ESTOY HACIENDO CON ESTE FANFIC, Y CAPAZ QUE NI YO LO SÉ. ¿O SÍ? MUAJAJA NUNCA LO SABRÁS. Agh, bueno, tengo que tranquilizarme. :D Anyyyyyyyway, hay muchas cosas que me resistí a poner en este capítulo, y por suerte, tengo muchas ideas en la cabeza, así que si las cosas van bien, posiblemente hasta INCLUSO LLEGUE A PUBLICAR LOS CAPITULOS LEVEMENTE SEGUIDO. ¿¡Quién sabe?! Jojo. En fin, queridas bellas almas (¿?) les pido sus más sinceras opiniones, siempre son bienvenidas y siempre me ayudan a mejorar __ Y ENCIMA ME HACEN ULTRA FELIZ, WUJU. En fin, les mando un beso gigantototote, muchas gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, ojalá les haya gustado y sino ya saben, un review siempre ayuda :'). Los quiero mucho, muamua! :D_

_Kit. _


End file.
